Episode 3712 (15th October 2013)
Summary Plot The McQueen's toast to "the final nail in Trevor Royle's coffin". Trevor places a bag on the desk in the office of The Loft. Clare watches the McQueens from a distance. Sinead spots Trevor take money out of the safe and place it into a beige bag. Sinead hides behind the bar as Trevor leaves, before sneaking into the office. Ash confronts Will over the locket. He lies that Anna gave him the locket for him to remember her by, and her giving him the locket should have made him realise that she was going to kill herself. Lindsey and Cindy arrive at the club. Mercedes asks who invited them but John Paul welcomes them. Cindy offers to leave but Mercedes tells them to stay. Clare hides on the steps. Ste tells Doug that he's not scared of anything anymore and kisses Doug, and Darren teases them. Dennis gives Leanne a glass of champagne, which she throws over him. She tells him that she knows about the ring and storms outside. Dennis admits to knowing about the robbery and getting the ring from the robbery. Leanne tells Dennis that they're over and Dennis asks her if she really thinks that he would want to stage a robbery. He says that his best is never good enough for her and doubts it ever will be. She walks off. Ash tells Will that they're engaged, they should tell each other everything. He argues that his head was all over the place. He says that he would never do anything to hurt her. Tom finds a video on his camera of Sienna putting on a fake pregnancy bump. Carmel tells Jim that Mercedes is just putting on a front, she must be scared that Paul has escaped from prison. Phoebe convinces John Paul to help her stop Nana from calling for a stripper. Jim says that Mercedes will be fine if they all help her, that's why the family is so good together, and that nothing can "blow it apart". Trevor thinks Clare is starting to have second thoughts. Clare assures him that she's not having second thoughts. Sinead tells Ste that she didn't get a chance to see Trevor, but the journey wasn't wasted. Will ignores a call from Dodger, who leaves a message telling him that he's stuck in traffic and will be late. Ash and Will sit together awkwardly. In the bathroom, she empties her handbag but can't find what she's looking for. She returns to find Will hone, but he stands behind her, holding her phone and asks if it's what she's looking for. Tom asks after Darren to Sienna, but Sienna informs him that he's gone to Doug & Ste's leaving party. Sienna can't resist but make a comment to Tom, and Tom warns her that everyone will learn the truth about her. Will asks Ash why she was going to call the police. She is annoyed that he has lied again and realises that Patrick was right and that Anna was warning her about Will in her voicemail, as she knew he killed Texas. She makes clear that she knows the truth - Will killed Texas, then killed his own mother. She doesn't even know him. Will asks why she's scared, she shouldn't be scared of him. She says that their relationship is over. He says that it's never over and can't let her leave. She makes a run for the door, and Will grabs her. He closes the door and Ash runs into the bathroom, locking the door. Tom reveals that he has video evidence of her. She runs after him and he runs away. Ash screams for help. Kathleen-Angel goes into the office but Theresa stops her. Will demands that Ash opens the door. Dodger goes to return to the flat but is interrupted by Dennis, who tells him that Leanne has left him. Leanne leaves a note for Dennis and takes the scrapbook with her. Dodger encourages Dennis to not let Leanne slip through his fingers. Sinead tells Doug that she hates that someone is taking Ste from her, but doesn't mind it being Doug. She tells him that she's got Ste a surprise. Trevor is horrified to see John Paul take Kathleen-Angel onto the balcony. Mercedes makes a speech as Clare watches on the stairs. She walks out of The Loft and goes to phone the bomb. Trevor confronts Clare, who is adamant on destroying the McQueen family. Will breaks down the bathroom door and grabs Ash when she tries to run away. He throws her to the floor and strangles her as she tries to fight back. He tells her that she made him do this. Clare tells Trevor that there's no going back. Will suddenly realises what he's doing to Ash and stops, asking for her to tell him that she loves him. She says that she does. Clare goes to press the call button but Trevor wrestles her to the ground, knocking the phone out of her hands. Sinead goes to get Ste his surprise. Dodger walks in on Will on top of Ash. Clare reaches for the phone. Will tells Dodger that it's not what it looks like, but Ash tells him that it is. She says that she hates him. Clare manages to grab the phone and press call. Trevor screams "no!". Sinead opens the beige bag to find a phone ringing - attached to a bomb. She screams for Ste and runs out of the room. The bomb explodes. Sinead is thrown off her feet. Rubble flies from the room and the partygoers are thrown against the walls and to the floor, one of them falling out of the window. The explosion rips through the upstairs flat, sending Will Dodger and Ash flying. The front of the flats are blown apart, as is a side window. Two people outside the flats are thrown off their feet and showered with debris. The windows of the car outside are smashed and debris continues to fly everywhere. A dryer falls from the upstairs flat, landing in the middle of the road. Clare desperately tries to hang up the phone call as they notice smoke billowing from the flats on Fern Street. Trevor asks what she's done. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Mercedes Browning - Jennifer Metcalfe *Lindsey Butterfield - Sophie Austin *Doug Carter - PJ Brennan *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Clare Devine - Gemma Bissix *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Leanne Holliday - Jessica Forrest *Ash Kane - Holly Weston *Jim McGinn - Dan Tetsell *John Paul McQueen - James Sutton *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Phoebe McQueen - Mandip Gill *Theresa McQueen - Jorgie Porter *Sinead O'Connor - Stephanie Davis *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Trevor Royle - Greg Wood *Dennis Savage - Joe Tracini *Dodger Savage - Danny Mac *Will Savage - James Atherton *Carmel Valentine - Gemma Merna Guest cast None Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Kathleen-Angel McQueen is uncredited. *The end theme tune is replaced by an unknown piece. *No after credits scene was featured in this episode. *Renny Krupinski is credited as the fight arranger, Andy Smart is credited as the stunt co-ordinator, whilst Helen Bailey, James Cox, Ian Kay, Adrian McGraw, Sam Parham and Andy Pilgrim are credited as stunt performers. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2013 episodes Category:2013